¿Amor, En el hospital?
by skarlethpdd
Summary: Estaban en la sala de espera, cuando a Syaoran se le ocurrió una brillante idea, este se aproximo a las escaleras de abajo hecho un visto a las paredes,y no vio nada, la ocasión perfecta. "Syaoran, ¿Que planeas?" le dijo Sakura con cara de intriga. "Solo quiero terminar lo que empezamos" le susurro este al oído. Pasen!


**N/A: **No soy dueña de SCC, la historia si es mía.

Fue una idea que se me vino a la mente mientras estaba esperando en emergencias. JA JA. Disfruten.

* * *

**¿****Amor, ****En el hospital?**

* * *

Estaban en la clínica Sakura y Syaoran, en la sala de espera, ansiosos porque ya Tomoyo saliera de emergencias. Tomoyo su amiga estaba apunto de dar a luz.

El ambiente estaba tenso, Eriol les dijo que esperaran. Ya llevaban 4 horas esperando. Sakura comenzaba a inquietarse tenia hambre y no estaba el cafetin de la clínica abierto, no había nadie en la sala de espera solo ellos. Syaoran era el que estaba tranquilo, vio a su novia y acerco sus manos a las de ella..

"Tranquila bebe, todo saldrá bien" le sonrió a la vez que la acercaba a su pecho.

"Lo se , si me debo calmar" decía posando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio "tengo frió Syaoran" agrego.

"Ven" la acerco mas a el abrazándola.

En eso, Syaoran levanto la barbilla de su novia, para darle un pequeño beso. El beso, se profundizo mucho a lo que Sakura entre besos le decía a Syaoran.

"Syao..estamos en un lugar publico" contesto entre jadeos "no, no sigas" susurro. Pero Sakura no paraba por si misma, empezaba a sentir calor.

"Lo se..pero, no hay nadie, no nos verán..." respondía el castaño, acercándola mas a el, sentándola en su regazo.

"Syaoran..creo que aquí hay cámaras" le aviso en medio de susurros.

"Mmm..." besándola "creo que si" detuvo su beso.

Pensó por unos instantes, y vio que estaban las escaleras de emergencia, puesto que ellos estaban en el primer piso. Le llego una idea a su cabeza. Se aproximo a las escaleras hecho un visto a las paredes, efectivamente no habían cámaras en ese lugar. Regreso a donde había dejado a su novia, la agarro por las manos y la llevo a las escaleras.

"Syaoran, ¿Que planeas?" le dijo con cara de intriga.

"Solo quiero terminar lo que empezamos" le susurro al oído.

Sakura se sonrojo al instante, su novio quería darle amor en un lugar publico, es decir, quien se atrevería a hacer tal cosa, y mas en una clínica y en la situación en que estaban de "esperar por el nuevo niño de su amiga".

"Syao. No creo que esto sea correcto" le decía a su novio mientras que este la llevaba escaleras abajo y la posicionaba en medio de la pared y el.

"Tranquila, bebe aquí nadie nos vera, no hay cámaras" le susurro mientras le besaba el cuello.

Sakura no siguió respondiendo, le gustaba lo que empezaba a sentir, su novio comenzaba a arrinconarla mas a la pared, ella cargaba un vestido lindo verde, el color favorito de Syaoran. Este comenzó a tocarle las piernas, su chica temblaba un poco al momento en que el lo hacia.

"Sakura...tu vestido es verde...mi color favorito" susurro mientras le subía el vestido, pasando una mano traviesa por debajo de este.

Luego Syaoran subió las piernas de Sakura a los costados de su cintura , el vestido se había levantado por completo, este comenzó acariciar suavemente las piernas de su novia , de arriba hacia bajo mientras no dejaba de besarle y jugaba con el cierre del vestido.

"Syaoran" decía en un gemido "no he hecho esto antes".

"Haré que sea especial, mi niña" susurro roncamente en su oído.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Syaoran ya no tenia el pantalón puesto , ni Sakura el vestido, ambos estaban desnudos, el castaño volvió a recostar a su novia sobre la pared.

"¿Lista princesa?" pregunto en jadeos, mientras tanteaba el camino con su miembro.

"Mmm..si.." contesto sobre los labios de el castaño mientras arqueaba la espalda por el placer que sentía.

Sakura termino su frase cuando el miembro de Syaoran entro con fuerza en ella, cada embestida que hacia eran profundas y rudas, pero eran placenteras, sus embestidas eran fuertes profundas Sakura solo apretaba su espalda y gemía en el oído de Syaoran , este le tomo una mano y las entrelazo.

"Sakura, vamos se que te gusta, no te contengas, dilo" decía el ojos marrones jadeando "Gime mi nombre..."

"Sya..oran, ahhh" musito entre jadeos.

"Oh , si saku, eres deliciosa" alcanzo a decir.

El castaño siguió embistiendo cada vez mas rápido a su chica, esta solo se movía y se acercaba mas a el, haciendo las embestidas mas profundas, ambos llegaron al clímax.

La castaña se acomodo el vestido y este sus pantalones, y así salieron juntos de las escaleras.

Al momento que salían un Eriol alegre e hiperactivo se asomaba por la puerta de la sala de espera.

"Si, ya llego al mundo" Les decía a sus amigos entre brincos.

"Que alegría" menciono Sakura con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y rascándose la cabeza.

"Y ustedes, ¿Que tienen, andan raros?" replico Eriol intrigado "¿Por que actúas tan extraña Sakura?" dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ojos verdes.

"Eh, ¿Yo? No no tengo nada" contesto pasando una mano por su cuello.

En eso Syaoran, la agarra por la cintura y la acerca a el , mientras que le respondía a Eriol.

"No pasa nada. Solo que mi bella novia, tenia frió y yo la lleve a comprarse un Moccachino en las maquinas portátiles de abajo" dijo mientra le sonreía picaramente a la chica a su ves que la acercaba mas a su cuerpo.

"Si, tenia frió. Pero ya no" se sonrojo "ese Moccachino me sento muy bien".

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A: **¿Les Gusto? *-* Envíen sus Reviews. Hasta un próximo fic. Bye!


End file.
